freezeflame22fandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Gray
"Yay! Thanks so much, Carl!" ''- ''Pidgey Problems Grace Gray is a major character in the Carl series. She is Carl's love interest and a good friend of Carl and his friends. She's portrayed as very innocent and friendly, being very polite towards people and rarely being harsh. She also hates bullies, often standing up for people against Gooper and his gang. Her best friends are Talia, Roxanne and Kylie, and the four are commonly hanging out together in the show. Backstory Not too much has been revealed about Grace's backstory yet, in fact her family and home life have yet to be showcased all that much in the show. What we do know is that Grace's mother abandoned her to join a feminist cult, as stated in Carl's New Teacher, ''and that she had a pet Pidgey at home named Steve, as seen in ''Pidgey Problems. Appearance Grace is a thin, female Koopa, with long, dark brown hair, and yellow skin. She has green eyes, and wears a pink headband around her head, as well as pink lipstick, a pink, scaled shell and small, pink high heels. She's seen as an attractive girl by most characters, most notably by Carl. Personality Grace is shown to be a very positive, kind-hearted and well mannered girl. She is almost always kind and friendly towards people, and has an innocent nature to herself, rarely groaning or showing disinterest in things while others, including her friends do. She is shown to always make the best of a bad situation, best shown in The Motorhome Trip, where she got everybody to swim in the lake after Dry Bones had lied about going to the beach. She does stands up to Gooper and his gang, and hates bullies and people who go out of their way to make others miserable. Relationship with other Characters Grace is very well liked among the characters due to her positive attitude and kindness. She seems to be somewhat popular at school, and looks to be friends with everyone. Carl Grace is Carl's love interest and a classmate of his in homeroom, and while Grace seems to be unaware of Carl's crush on her, she still sees him as a great friend to her. (although she secretly has a crush on him as well.) The two often get along and have friendly conversations with each other, and Grace heavily influences quite a bit of what Carl does as of The School Dance Her and Carl are currently a couple. Blooper, Dry Bones and Boo Grace seems to be on good terms with Blooper, Dry Bones and Boo. She called out Blooper in Too Much Water ''when Blooper had a bitter attitude towards Roxanne, and stated in ''The Great Race ''that she finds Dry Bones to be a show-off, but aside from those incidents she seems to be on good terms with them. Talia Talia is Grace's best friend and was the first of Grace's friends to appear in the series. She and Grace are shown to hang out together the most and the two seem to like and trust each other. Grace often sticks up for Talia, and her positive attitude seems to help with Talia's insecurities and her worried nature. Roxanne Roxanne is another of Grace's close friends, and two seem to also be very close. They commonly hang out with each other and Grace sticks up for Roxanne when she feels she needs to, such as in the previously mentioned ''Too Much Water. Kylie Kylie is another of Grace's close friends, and the two seem to be close, as like Roxanne and Talia they commonly hang out and talk with each other. Grace does however often shut Kylie up when she feels Kylie is being rude or impolite to people. Mrs. Mitchell Mrs. Mitchell and Grace have been shown to get along relatively well. Mrs. Mitchell was shown to see Grace as a nice girl since Pidgey Problems, but their friendship was mainly formed in Carl's New Teacher, where she serves as somewhat of a mother figure to Grace and her friends. Mr. Gray Felix Gray is Grace's father the two are show to love and care for each other Felix is shown to be overprotective of Grace and her older sister Hayley due to the fact that his wife and their mother left to join a feminist cult sense then Felix has done his best to raise Grace & Hayley by himself. Trivia * In Carl's New Car, a character named "Mrs. Grey" briefly appeared. This was initially assumed to be Grace's mother, however due to Grace revealing her mother left in Carl's New Teacher as mentioned earlier, meaning either this was not kept in mind in the latter episode, or that this character was not in fact her mother, but someone else, potentially a stepmother. * Unlike most of the other characters in the show, Grace almost never cusses, due to her innocent nature. Category:Teenagers Category:Carl Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Koopas Category:Toad Town High Students Category:Protagonists